


Playlist

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, also most of this music is whatever is playing while i write it LMAO, also the two are unsure about sharing their feelings with the rest of their team, enjoy and also please don't hate meeee!, except jesse cause of course harry being whipped for jesse means she knows everything, harry loves to tease and cisco is adorable as always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jesse makes a playlist for Cisco and Harry with both their songs on it (and hers) so that they don't argue over who gets to play a song. However, more often than not, the songs played makes the situation a little bit awkward (more so for Cisco.)





	1. American Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> ok so uhhhHH idk what i'm doing but i hope you still enjoy it!

          Since the day Harrison Wells had stepped onto this Earth’s STAR Labs—Earth 1, that is—Cisco had been essentially forced into working beside him. At least that’s the technical way of saying it. It was more like Harry had invaded his workshop and made himself too comfortable, despite the fact that it was STAR Labs and he had a plethora of choices other than Cisco’s workshop.

          It had definitely been a shock seeing the face of the man that had mercilessly killed him once before, especially when that man had no idea that he had done it. Well, not _him_ exactly, but his image. So, to split his image from the Wells he had known before, he called him Harry. It fit his personality more than Harrison would have. Harrison is more…grown up. It’s more restrained and put together and mature. This _Harry_ was irritable, temperamental, and emotional. He broke things and made dumb decisions. Harry fit him.

          Another thing about him that Cisco was subjected to more than anyone on Team Flash was Harry’s taste in music. At first, it had just been some old songs he’s heard and some he presumed were exclusive in Earth 2. Now, it has progressed into a jumbled mix of old, new (due to both Jesse and Harry’s curiosity), and some obscure songs. Though they still bickered often, they didn’t judge each other’s music. Instead, they bickered about science rather than who gets to put on the next song. This was mostly thanks to Jesse who had helped them stop arguing by creating a playlist filled with both Cisco and Harry’s songs. And to change it up a bit, Jesse added her own music as well.

          One compromise that they had both come to was that no matter what song plays, they weren’t allowed to skip it. No matter how aggressive, slow, romantic, or weird the song is.

          At first, it had been awkward in some instances when a song of Cisco’s liking came up that was personal to him. He had been self-conscious about it and looked to see Harry’s reaction. Of course, with Harry being Harry, all he saw was indifference. This was a relief but sometimes also irritating. _How could he not like this??_

          Cisco learned that Harry’s music taste was so varied, complex, and contradicting that it was hard to label. Harry learned that Cisco favoured alt-rock, pop, and 80’s-90’s music. A little bit of Latin and video game music was sprinkled in as well. Now, Harry’s music was…different. There was rarely pop, but it did show up, there was some indie music, some old upbeat music, some slow, moody music in which you couldn’t understand exactly what was being said, some punk-rock, some rap and hip-hop (which was surprising), some _very_ experimental sounds, and quite a few songs in different languages. To understand it better, Cisco wrote down the artists that came up the most often. So far, he knew Harry liked The Strokes, Lana Del Rey (also very surprising), Stevie Wonder, Prince, Massive Attack, MCR, Kaytranada, Dr. Dre, and Gorillaz. Okay, so…he hadn’t really made any progress but it was still good to know.

          Cisco was holding two coffee’s in his hand as he entered his workshop. Of course Harry was already there, tinkering away at Barry’s communication devices. They seemed to be acting up recently. Cisco wondered if Harry had even slept as he placed a black coffee beside him. Plopping into his own springy, old chair with a groan, Cisco pushed himself to his computer. He was reluctant to start his day and had a feeling that more sooner than later a meta was gonna show up to wreak havoc. Instead he sat there with one arm on the back of his head and the other holding sweet coffee, staring begrudgingly at Harry. He knew he could see him so he waited till the irritation began to grow…and snap.

         “What do you want, Ramon?” Harry growled, exhaustion apparent but not out of the ordinary. He remained focused on the toy at hand.

         “Oh, nothing,” Cisco said sarcastically, “I was just wondering if or when you were going to say good morning.”

          Harry grumbled the greeting and Cisco replied cheerfully. Turning to face his computer as it finally turned on, Cisco took a sip of his coffee (making sure Harry heard it) and concentrated on the music that was softly playing. He didn’t recognize the voice and assumed it was a song of one of the Wells. It was a soft, quiet song with a gentle and clear voice. It wasn’t upbeat but it wasn’t moody either. It was just…comfortable. Glancing back at Harry, Cisco tried to understand how Harry showed not an ounce of acknowledgement when one of his songs came up. The older man barely batted an eye, though Cisco thought he saw him lip-sync the words sometimes. Or maybe he was just talking to himself.

          He turned away as he saw Harry lean back into his chair and let out a long sigh.

          “You finished?” Cisco asked with his mouth still on the coffee cup.

          “Yeah, I think,” Harry answered as he rubbed his eyes in efforts to stay awake, “one of the wires were frayed. That’s why the sound kept cutting off.”

          Cisco opened his mouth to reply but was startled when a much louder song erupted out of nowhere. It was also definitely Harry’s music. This happened quite often when they worked together. A barely audible song would be immediately followed by heavy guitars, drums, and vocals. Harry remained unperturbed.

          “What even is this?” Cisco asked as exaggerated vocals screamed at him.

          “American Idiot,” Harry mumbled.

          “Excuse me?”

          “Not you, the song.”

          His bright blue eyes lazily trailed to the coffee beside him and Cisco mumbled a “your welcome.” The younger man didn’t try and convince the other to go to sleep because Cisco knew it would have been useless. When it comes to sleep, Harry is able to trick himself into thinking he can run on fumes and coffee. Sleep? It’s useless. Cisco wonders how a scientist with a mind like Harry’s can believe that. He learned that when it comes himself; Harry can make up anything, even if it harms him.

          The song ended just as Barry walked into the lab with Caitlin behind him. He eyed the communication devices sitting in front of Harry.

          “Are they fixed?” Barry asked. His energy compared to Harry’s was a noticeable contrast.

          Sharp, icy blue eyes glared at him as Harry threw the comms over, filling his empty hand immediately with Jitter’s coffee. They all watched him as he chugged the large coffee in less than 10 seconds. Head tilted back, Harry swallowed the caffeine into his body as fast as he could. Cisco watched his throat move with each gulp. Slamming the cup into the garbage immediately after, he wiped his lips and popped up over to the stand-up dry-erase board.

          Staring silently just a few moments before, Caitlin and Barry left the workshop with a thank you. Cisco realized that this had all happened as Kiss by Prince had been playing. He tried not to laugh.


	2. Fleetwood Mac and Gorillaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof...it begins,,,,

Cisco swayed lightly as he followed along with the song playing. His hair fell across his face as he moved with his eyes closed. It was “The Chain” by Fleetwood Mac. His song. He scrunched his face and imitated playing the bass as the song’s vocals were replaced by deep vibrations. Switching to drums, he waved his hands up and down to the beat, no doubt with terrible drumming form. He caught Harry silently judging him as he enthusiastically lip-synced with Stevie Nicks.

_Chain, keep us together. Chain, keep us together._

            Harry rolled his eyes as he reached for the dry eraser. Cisco stopped dancing when he saw a sliver of pale skin and underwear as Harry reached up to wipe a mistake in the long and extensive list of formulas, equations, and numerical scenarios. That sliver lengthened as Harry reached farther up. His waist was quite thin for a man of his build and height. Cisco turned as the older man’s arm dropped down.

            _“What on Earth 1 was that?”_ Cisco thought as Fleetwood Mac came to end. He realized he was just standing there unmoving, facing away from Harry.

            “Something wrong, Ramon?” The gruff voice behind him asked.

            Cisco spun around and flashed a wide, toothy, and awkward smile. His hands were locked behind himself as he assured Harry he was okay. The man opposite merely raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

            Now, one of Harry’s songs had been playing. Cisco didn’t know it but he guessed it was Gorillaz. A cowboy-esque beat played as a soft and accented voice sang calmly.

            Out of coincidence and chance, their eyes met and locked as Harry took a sip of his coffee, his blue eyes more apparent now as their gaze met directly with the opposite man’s own soft brown eyes. The song seemed to play louder.

            _Picture I’m a dreamer, I’ll take you deeper._

            Cisco looked away as he sat down at his computer, pretending to open something. He hoped his panic didn’t show.


	3. Lowfi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> made up meta time! in this episode of cisco is absolutely WHIPPED for harry...

The blaring siren drowned out the music in the workshop as Cisco and Harry hurried to meet Caitlin and Barry in the Cortex. The metahuman at hand had already been located and Barry was eager to hurry off as the team readied and prepared themselves to help Barry in the fight. Harry tested the comms out to make sure they were fixed. Barry replied loud and clear. They tracked the speedster as he made his way to the location of the unknown metahuman.

“Uh, guys,” Barry spoke with an unsure tone, “what do I do against…flowers?”

“What?” Cisco replied.

“Hey, wait!” Barry yelled, presumably to the metahuman. “Wait!”

There was silence at the other end and the team waited for clarification. Caitlin looked worried and Cisco was suspicious. Harry listened on intently. After what seemed like a long while, Barry’s voice came from a speaker.

“She sort of just,” he paused, “disappeared into the ground. There’s a hole but no one in it.”

Just then, the ground rumbled and a hole opened up in the middle of the floor. A moment after, someone seemed to leap out. Harry immediately grabbed his gun which sat on the table beside him, pointing it directly at the young girl in front of them. She had short brown hair and was dressed in an old grey jacket with army boots and dark jeans. Wearing an angry look, she glared at all of them till her eyes stopped on the gun.

“Wanna see if I can shoot you faster than you drop into the ground, Easter Bunny?” Harry seemed to growl. Hesitation crept up from the intense look she gave.

Flowers grew around her feet at a rate way too quick to be natural. As she shifted her fingers, more seemed to grow. She took a breath and anger returned to her eyes as she opened her mouth to say something. Red lightning flashed behind her as Barry grabbed her arms and cuffed them. His hands still held tightly on and the girl, who was much smaller compared to him, struggled to escape. Sand began shifting in a circle underneath the two metahumans. Barry shoved the girl forward and moved away from the spot with superhuman speed. This time Harry and Cisco grabbed her.

“Just cooperate,” Caitlin said to her, “and don’t try anything.”

Her expression remained the same as they brought her to a cell. She didn’t try anything and instead reverted to giving all of them dirty looks. Barry was talking on the phone with Joe when he headed down with Harry and Cisco.

“Attempted robbery and aggravated assault,” Barry glanced at the meta’s face, “yeah, I can believe that. Okay. Yeah, alright, bye.”

“You’re in quite the trouble, you know,” he said as he moved forward in the Flash suit. She stuck her tongue out and flipped them off. Cisco exhaled loudly and headed back to the workshop. He noticed that Harry followed.

“Easter Bunny, huh,” Cisco chuckled, leaning back on his table when they reached the workshop, “that was a good one.”

Though he would never admit it, Harry looked really cool during the exchange. His deep voice growled in his head as he imagined Harry glaring calmly over the barrel of his gun. Though no one noticed, it had taken quite the willpower on Cisco’s part to tear his eyes from the man beside him to the very angry meta in front of him.

It seemed the same thing was happening again as Cisco stood there, his jaw slowly dropping at what he saw. Harry was softly smiling, his arms crossed as he shrugged his shoulder. _He looks…soft,_ Cisco thought. The straps of a grey tank top were apparent under his long-sleeved black Lycra shirt. The sleeves were so long that they fell over his hands with his fingers still peeking out. It made the tall man look small somehow. His tired eyes were closed and his hair was a fluffy mess. Thanks to adrenaline, Cisco was able to look away before Harry could see him gaping. Still, his heart beat quickly in his chest.


	4. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some gay music for them in love bois

Bite by Troye Sivan began playing. Harry knew it to be one of Jesse’s songs, but he didn’t dislike it—quite the contrary actually. It was a sweet song with a sad feeling. Harry looked behind him to see what Cisco was doing. He kept looking until he realized the man opposite him was staring blankly as he scrolled through a map of Central City.

            “Ramon…” Harry began quietly, “are you okay?”

            No answer came as Cisco’s finger moved mindlessly up and down the scroll button. Harry became irritated quite quickly as the noise of his old mouse began to become more apparent.

            “Ramon,” he said louder, “please don’t tell me you’re sleeping with your eyes open.”

            Cisco eyes fluttered and he turned his head to face Harry. He looked confused and sleepy, like he was still dreaming. His soft, wavy hair fell over his eyes as they made their ways upward till they reached Harry’s. He seemed to jolt out of his trance when he saw the other man’s furrowed brows and beginnings of a snarl.

            “Hey, yeah, sorry,” Cisco scrambled to turn his chair, “just zoned out for a second.”

            “Did you vibe?”  Harry asked suspiciously, moving closer to the other man.

            “What, no,” Cisco leaned back, trying to run away from the dark figure now looming over him, “I told you I just spaced out.”

            Harry’s expression softened, but he didn’t take his eyes off of Cisco. The music played as a backdrop to the silence. The same song as before continued.

            _Kiss me on the mouth and set me free, but please don’t bite._

            Cisco didn’t move, or maybe he couldn’t move. He sat there as a subject to the gaze of the other man. He stared right back, not out of a challenge or intimidation, but just because he didn’t know what else to do. Harry’s arms were crossed as his eyes shifted between Cisco’s. Finally, the older man turned around gracefully and walked back to the dry erase board.

            Still unmoving, Cisco sat there with his mouth slightly open, trying to figure out what just happened. He knew Harry could be…odd in his own way, but Cisco didn’t understand what he had been trying to learn by studying him for longer than one should. The older man also stood unmoving, facing away from Cisco. He held a marker in his mouth and the other arm tucked into his armpit. Soft clicking came from the marker being rolled in his fingers as he held it in place with his teeth. Still trying to piece it together, Cisco was startled to see Harry turn once again and move with long strides towards him. This time, the other man got up and began to move to the side and away from the approaching figure. Walking backwards, he hoped desperately that he didn’t impale himself on the corner of a table of smack his head off a shelf.

            “Hey, look, I’m not lying,” Cisco gestured frantically, “I didn’t vibe anything and I’m sorry for not responding I was just thinking of something.”

            “What were you thinking of, Ramon?” Harry’s voice was a rasp whisper.

 He let out a huff of air as he smacked against a wall of the workshop. Harry pressed one of his hands on the wall opposite him, right beside Cisco’s head. He leaned forward till he was a few inches away from him. _Looks like intimidation does work,_ Cisco thought as he muttered complaints under his breath.

“Nothing important, Harry,” Cisco reassured ungracefully, “just, you know, thinking about, uh, how the world could literally end, like, anytime, I guess.”

“Those are some dark thoughts this early in the morning,” Harry teased, “and out of nowhere, too.” The lyrics playing were clear during the interaction.

_Don’t you want to see a man up close…?_

It seemed that Cisco hadn’t noticed until then that Harry had gotten even closer, their noses almost brushing now. But, of course, as unpredictable as he is, Harry suddenly pulled away and returned to his desk.

The rest of the day, Harry said nothing out of the ordinary.


	5. Love On The Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN THIS eSPISODE RIHANNA SAVES MY LIFE AND ALSO ruins cisco's

            Things just seemed to get weirder between them, or so Cisco thought. Today, Harry showed up wearing his black tank top and a black jacket over it—nothing distracting, nothing unusual. Until, that is, he took off the jacket and tied it around his waist. Cisco found it ridiculously hard to find the motivation to do anything other than watch in fascination as the muscles in the older man’s arms moved. As he raised his arms, the sharp deltoid line deepened. As he rubbed his face or put his arms behind his head, his biceps bulged. As he stretched or leaned on his desk, his triceps rippled. Sometimes, Cisco would be distracted by Harry’s forearms, and today, he could barely control himself.

            Fittingly, the song playing then was Hope by Tim Legend, one of Harry’s surprising songs. The lyrics fit what Cisco saw like a music video.  

            _I know you like it, I know you like it, yeah._

            To distract himself from the distraction before him, Cisco decided to start a conversation and make some inquiries.

            “Uh, you know, if it’s too hot, I can turn up the AC.”

            “What makes you say that, Ramon?”

            He _had_ to be kidding, thought Cisco. As if he would just show up one day and put unfairly muscular arms out in the open without thinking about it. Not to mention those clavicles. Cisco tried not to let out a groan of annoyance as the song I Want You So Bad I Can’t Breathe by Ok Go began playing. Cisco fiddled with the frayed edges of his chair.

            “It’s just that, you know,” Cisco spoke quietly; trying to remain inconspicuous “you’re wearing a tank top when you have a jacket. I just thought you were…hot.”

            It got even more awkward as the lead singer began to essentially moan as he sang. Despite wanting to bury himself into a hole right at that moment, Cisco got up and skipped the song. Harry’s head snapped to look at him, his brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed.

            “I thought we weren’t supposed to skip songs, Ramon.” Harry’s voice was testing.

            “Yeah, but I mean, it’s one of my songs and you wouldn’t want to listen to it anyway.” Cisco tried to explain.

Harry placed his palms at the edge of the table in front of him and leaned forward on them. Cisco eyed his arms as the older man’s triceps became more apparent. To his even further dismay, Love On The Brain by Rihanna began to play.           

            “On the contrary, Ramon,” Harry replied with a clear and low voice, “I was enjoying it.”

            “Oh, well then,” Cisco fumbled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, “good to know.”

            _Must be love on the brain that’s got me feeling this way. It beats me black and blue, but it fucks me so good._

            Cisco winced at her words and Harry raised a brow in surprise. _I can’t believe Rihanna betrayed me,_ Cisco thought. They both stood there, looking at each other for long enough that Cisco began to rock back and forth on his feet. Harry broke the silence,

            “Well, thanks for your concern, but I’m fine.”

            “Yeah, ok, that’s good that your fine.”

            Cisco swore he saw a smile on Harry’s face as he turned away. Grabbing pliers off the table beside him, Cisco huffed and walked back to a gadget for Barry that he’d been working on. At this rate, he might as well set the deadline in two months.

            “Oh, and Ramon,” the older man said softly, “you look good today.”


	6. Melt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cisco like tooth-achingly sweet coffee and harry likes tooth-achingly sweet cisco

“Do you want to accompany me to get some coffee?” Harry asked without looking at the long-haired man.

            Cisco nearly laughed out of nervousness and surprise. Since when does Harry get his own coffee? Since when does Harry go with someone else to get said coffee? And since _when_ does Cisco of all people go with him? He doesn’t want to say no; rather the thought of a coffee run with Harry makes him unreasonably excited. For someone who spends nearly every day with the man, Cisco’s anxious to say yes. Somewhere outside of the lab and workshop with Harry seemed like a nice idea. Still, Cisco was suspicious. Why now and why him?

            “Why?” The younger man replied. “Are you gonna poison my coffee?”

            Harry smirked and Cisco found it hard to breathe. He’d been smiling a lot more recently. With a smile still on his face, Harry went to push up his glasses and stopped, realizing his hands were covered in motor oil. Instead of wiping them off, he tilted his head back and began to scrunch his nose till they pushed up a little. Cisco’s eyes widened at the scene as he refrained from pinching himself out of a dream. Harry’s flawless technique seemed not to work as he stood there, arms in front of his chest and his glasses even further down.

Now frustrated, he looked up at Cisco. _Like an angry little kitten,_ Cisco thought. The older man’s eyes travelled up and down as he walked towards the other. Cisco sighed and thought “not again.” He didn’t make an effort to escape as the taller man walked towards him with motor oil covered hands and low sitting glasses. Cisco couldn’t deny that he looked cute. He began to frown, however, when Harry didn’t show any intention of coming to a halt.

“Uh, Harry,” Cisco raised his hands instinctively, “what’re you—“

He came to a stop as his chest hit the shorter man’s hands. Harry’s hands were held up open on both sides of Cisco as he tilted his head down and leaned forward. Harry pushed his glasses up using Cisco’s shoulder. His nose and lips brushed past the same spot as he stood up straight again. They stood still for a moment until Harry glanced down at the other man’s hands still on his chest. Cisco did the same and quickly brought his arms behind his back, nervously chuckling the entire time. Harry smirked again, except this time he looked directly at the other man.

Without breaking eye contact, Harry reached over to the table beside them and grabbed the phone laying there. _So he can ruin my phone but not push up his glasses,_ Cisco thought. Finally looking down, Harry tapped the screen and music began to play. Cisco didn’t recognize it, though he’s unsure if it’s because he hadn’t heard it or if his brain just refused to function after what just occurred. Harry looked up again and parted his lips.  

“The song’s called Melt,” he said quietly, “by Wannabe Jalva.”

And with that, Harry turned and headed back to his desk. Wiping his hands on a rag sitting on Cisco's table, he picked up a black baseball cap and began to walk to the doorway leading out of the workshop. Cisco remained still and followed Harry’s movement with his eyes. Harry stopped at the doorway and eyed Cisco to follow him. When the younger man didn’t move, Harry sighed and asked again.

“Do you want to accompany me to get some coffee?” This time he said it more sternly.

Cisco tried not to seem too eager as he nodded his head. He felt light and didn’t trust his legs enough to carry him next to Harry. Nonetheless, Cisco began to stride slowly towards the other man. Apparently, he was being too slow as Harry grabbed his forearm and pulled him out of the doorway. They left the music on as they headed out.

Cisco heard a soft voice singing as Harry’s hand slid down Cisco’s arm until by his side.

_Melt my fingers, melt my brain, cause I know all the things that you can do._

 

……………………

 

            The coffee shop close to them was unexpectedly crowded for 8:00 AM and Harry and Cisco stood in line behind a young couple who seemed to be clinging to each other as if they were in a life and death situation. Harry was a lot more fidgety than usual because he was in public with a lot of people. He hoped that no one recognized him—well, his face. Cisco could see Harry’s eyes shifting back and forth from the baristas to the customers. Cisco didn’t blame him since the last time he was ‘recognized’ he had been shot in the chest.

            Without thinking, Cisco brushed his fingers against Harry’s hand. He felt it twitch away and Harry tense up, his eyes moving quicker now. Not giving himself any time to worry, Cisco searched for his hand and wrapped his own gently around the calloused, thin finger of Harry's. At first, nothing changed, but as time went on and the line got shorter, Cisco felt Harry loosen up. Leaning in, Cisco whispered, “I’ll order.”

            He turned back to face a smiling barista awaiting an order. Cisco smiled back just as sweetly and asked for a black coffee and a coffee with lots of milk and lots of sugar. Cisco paid with his money and the barista nodded, assuring them that they’ll get their coffee soon as he turned around to make it. Only then did Cisco realize Harry had been, once again, studying him the entire time. He turned and looked up to make eye contact with the taller man. Harry’s eyes trailed the other’s face as the background chatter of the coffee shop acted as their music of that moment. His ridiculously blue eyes fell on the Cisco’s soft lips. Cisco instinctively smiled.

            They were interrupted by the same barista as before who was now carrying two cups of steaming coffee. He beamed as he handed them to Cisco. With a thank you and a smile, Cisco and Harry walked towards the door. They were no longer holding hands, but the warmth still remained. Though now it was replaced by the warmth of the coffee cup.

            Harry took a sip and Cisco exclaimed in surprise and worry. The taller man swallowed and raised his eyebrows.

            “What?” He asked as he made a face.

            “Isn’t that burning your tongue off?” Cisco exclaimed.

             “No, it’s not,” Harry replied as grabbed the coffee in Cisco’s hand and replaced it with his own, “it’s just sickly sweet.”

            They kept walking in the direction of STAR Labs and Cisco eyed his cup as he impatiently waited till he could drink it. That’s when he noticed there was a bit of writing on the red cup. He brought it close to his face and squinted, trying to read it.

            ‘ _You and your boyfriend are cute.’_

            Cisco nearly choked on the coffee that he wasn’t even drinking yet.


	7. Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it happened my dudes and also wow im tired...i should probably not write this at 2:00 in the morning.

            Cisco watched on in half disgust and half amazement as Harry ate an entire Big Belly Burger in less than a minute. For someone with his body, it was surprising to see he ate the way he did. Oftentimes, he didn’t eat enough, but when he did, it’s as if he hasn’t seen food in weeks. Cisco slowly ate his fries in silent judgement as a soft, wordless song (one of Harry’s) began playing from his phone speaker. They were eating in the Cortex as they waited for the rest of the team to show up. Cisco doubted Caitlin would appreciate them getting greasy crumbs near the computers.

            The younger man couldn’t help and stare as Harry licked his lips and fingertips. He must’ve seen Cisco staring and prolonged the time to lick his thumb while looking directly at him. At this point, Cisco had had enough of these little mannerisms. They were starting to make him a little crazy. Maybe he was just imagining it, maybe he was being hopeful. Just recently, Cisco realized he felt some kind of attraction to Harry. He didn’t exactly know whether it was a crush or something else or something more. What he did know was that when the older man looked at him like that, he could hardly move. But Cisco knew he had to say or do something as he saw Harry crumple up the oily burger wrapper and bite his lower lip.

            “Is there something you want?” Cisco blurted. Harry looked surprised but Cisco could see the faintly amused expression lurking beneath. The older man tossed the wrapper into the trash to the left of him. Cisco remained silent and merely followed the other’s movement, waiting for an answer. Harry finally spoke, bringing his elbow on to the table.

            “In what sense?” His voice was deep and clear.

            “You just keep eyeing me,” Cisco accused, pointing his finger at Harry, “do I happen to have something on my face constantly or is there something you want from me?

            Harry laughed. It was a short and sweet sound. To anyone else, it might have been out of place, but for Cisco, it was pretty damn magical. His eyes scrunched up and his shoulders followed. The crow’s feet around his eyes showed a time when he might have smiled much more than he did now. Cisco wished he could have taken a picture. He didn’t know whether he was laughing because he thought the question was stupid or because something he said actually brought him joy.

            “From what I’ve seen, Ramon,” Harry was still smirking, “you’ve been eyeing me.”

            “Only because you’ve been acting weird lately!”

            “Oh, yeah?” Harry retaliated. “How so?”

            Cisco was speechless. Now he knew Harry was just playing with him.

            “How so?” Cisco mocked in his best Harry impression. “Well firstly, you keep staring at me like you’re picking me apart, then you seem to be wearing _fewer_ clothes lately, and 5 seconds ago, you were just sucking the life out of your thumb! All while looking at _me_!”

            “Good observations,” Harry leaned closer, “I _was_ hoping for a compliment on my arms, by the way.”

            Cisco shook his head and sighed in disbelief. It was a relief to know that he wasn’t just going crazy but a feeling of excitement and panic and another sensation he couldn’t pin down began to rise in him. What should he do now? Should he ignore everything and just keeping playing into whatever it is that Harry’s doing? Where would he get doing that?

            “So,” Cisco made sure to speak cautiously as he saw the other man scanning him up and down, “are you…gay?”

            “Of course, that’s why I had a child with my wife,” Harry said sarcastically. He didn’t wait for Cisco to reply and continued to speak.

            “I like men; I like women,” He waved his hand vaguely, “anyone in between.”

            Cisco didn’t really know how to respond. _So,_ he jotted a list in his mind, _he’s bisexual, he’s apparently into me, and…what else?_ He could barely think as the possibilities of what any of this meant flooded him. Cisco didn’t exactly know how he felt. He did know how he was supposed to feel. Of course, he had an affinity and _possibly_ some sort of an attraction to Harry, but he had never…done anything with a man. Let alone a six-foot and somehow both intimidating and adorable grumpy genius. Trying not to rip his hair out when Harry smirked at him, Cisco slowly formulated a sentence.

            “And do you like me?”

           Harry’s eyes softened and the amusement behind his smile lessened. Cisco had seen that expression only a few times, and those few times had been with Jesse. He had always admired it and was bashful to admit to himself that something about it was fascinating. The pure adoration and nearly painful love that was apparent on his face when he saw Jesse was a drastic contrast from Harry’s usual scorn or pout (though the pout was cute as well.) Cisco’s chest fluttered to think that he could ever be on the receiving end of such a look—that he even deserved that.

            “Yes,” Harry said nearly as soft as that expression, “I like you.”

            “In what way?” Cisco asked hurriedly, leaning forward. To this, Harry leaned forward as well. He didn’t respond for a while as he scanned Cisco’s face. The younger man wondered when they had become so intimate and how in the world he hadn’t noticed before.

            “I don’t know _exactly_ just yet,” Harry said, gaze shifting to Cisco’s lips, “but I would like to find out.”

            It felt more like a dream than anything. Cisco didn’t feel in control of his own thoughts or feelings. They were too foreign from what he thought he knew—from what he thought he felt. His brain screamed that this was a bad idea. How would their dynamic change if he went ahead with this? How would the team react? Though this was far from the craziest thing he’d dealt with, he was completely lost. What he did know, however, is that when Harry looked at him—gave him his full attention—Cisco felt overwhelmed with excitement. Those blue eyes seemed to pierce past the realm of superficial and meet directly at something so deep that Cisco felt bare. As if Harry could see how he felt. _Hey, those are my powers,_ Cisco thought dreamily. So, in other words, _fuck it_.

            In hindsight, it seemed crazy that Cisco initiated the kiss. The surge of adrenaline as their lips met was exhilarating. Harry didn’t take much time to catch up to the situation. With his eyes closed, Cisco discovered the intricacies of Harry’s lips. They were surprisingly soft and gentle at first. As if in a dance, they kissed and kissed without moving apart til they needed to breathe. But as soon as they separated they were back again, this time a little more forceful. Cisco opened his mouth and let Harry’s tongue slip in while simultaneously letting an involuntary moan out. That must have done something to Harry as he pulled himself closer to Cisco, grabbing his jaw as his other hand gripped the younger man’s thigh. Cisco felt something stir in him.

            When Harry let out a pleasured groan, Cisco nearly lost it. His lips made their way from Harry’s mouth, down his jaw, and finally to his neck. He bit, sucked, and kissed all over, not caring at the moment whether on not he left marks. _Oh, god_ , Cisco could barely contain himself as Harry’s hands, which were both now on Cisco’s thighs, moved up his legs, dangerously close to his now aroused cock. He let out a whimper and felt Harry exhale in response.

            At the moment, everything Cisco and Harry felt and saw was the other. So maybe that was why neither of them heard Caitlin making her way to the Cortex. Thankfully, she gave them a warning.

            “You guys are here early—”

            Cisco felt his heart skip a beat as he yanked back from Harry and swivelled to turn away. He briefly saw Harry’s own (somehow graceful) panic before he fell to the ground with a loud crash, the chair falling to the ground with him. He groaned in pain and heard both Caitlin and Harry scrambling to help him up. Cisco wished he could’ve just sunk into the ground like the meta they had recently encountered.

            He felt two pairs of hands on him as he was helped up. Hunching over with one hand on the shoulder that had hit the ground before anything else, Cisco forced out a sheepish smile.

            “Oh my god, are you okay?!” Caitlin’s voice filled with concern. She stood with her arms in front of her, wishing she could do something but also having no idea what to do. At least she didn’t mind the Big Belly Burger wrappers laying on one of the keyboards.

            Trying to reassure them, Cisco stood up straight and put on his best “I’m awesome” smile.  He finally mustered up the courage to look at Harry and nearly melted when he saw the concern in his face. Only a moment after, Cisco refrained from hitting himself when he considered getting hurt more often. Harry reached out and, only for a moment, took Cisco’s hand into his own. With Caitlin right next to them, Cisco felt his stomach flutter and his heart speed up. Despite this, he seemed to have trouble finding his breath as he stared into Harry’s eyes. Of course, Harry stared right back.


	8. American Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fluff bc ummmmmmMMM they deserve it

            Passionate make out sessions hadn’t occurred since their last kiss, especially since Caitlin showed up smack dab in the middle of it. They shuddered to think how it would be if a man with super-human sound barrier breaking speed decided to drop in while they were…preoccupied. Instead, Cisco and Harry settled for passing touches and quick gentle pecks. It made Cisco giddy to the point where once in a while he had to stop and take a breath, in case he had forgotten to in the past minute. Harry smiled more than he ever had since he got to this Earth and the older man could barely control it when he saw Cisco. It didn’t help that they spent time with each other almost constantly.

            Not caring that Cisco was busy tinkering with a toy (“an important piece of work” as he called it), Harry snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms gently around the younger man’s waist. He buried his face into the soft wavy hair, breathing in a sweet, fruity scent. Harry’s eyes were closed as they both swayed side to side to the song playing softly from the speakers of the workroom. Cisco wasn’t sure if it was one of Harry’s or Jesse’s. The vocals were clear and the song flowed perfectly from note to note.

            Cisco’s eyes widened when he felt Harry’s lips move over his scalp in sync with the words of the song. He broke the moment and tilted his head back, forcing Harry to move back and look down into the younger man’s eyes. He looked confused and Cisco thought it was the most adorable thing in the world.

            “W-What?” Harry asked defensively. Cisco turned around to face him, still grinning from ear to ear.

            “You were singing,” Cisco’s voice was teasing, “I felt it.”

             Harry crossed his arms and his brows knitted together. He was almost pouting.

            “What’s wrong with that?”

            With a warm laugh, Cisco stepped forward as he buried his face into the chest of the older man, wrapping his arms tightly around his slim torso. He could feel Harry frozen in confusion but chuckled when he hugged back. They stood like that in content silence as Cisco breathed in the scent of the other man. He smelt faintly like laundry and cologne. _Perfect,_ Cisco thought.

            When Harry’s gravely voice sang softly along with the song, Cisco felt his heart flutter. This time he heard him. His voice sounded nothing like that of the singer, but it was still beautiful. It was gruff and yet melodic. Cisco could feel the other man’s breath on his ear as he spoke.

_You taste just right, sweet like_ _Tennessee_ _honey._

            Cisco had to refrain himself from pulling back and kissing Harry all over. Instead, he pulled back and gave a single kiss. Except unlike all their other soft and restricted kisses, this was longer. It was deeper and both men melted into it. Harry was the one to pull back first and as Cisco’s eyes fluttered open, Harry gazed at him with that look of pure adoration he had seen before. To prevent himself from falling into it and never coming out, Cisco gave a quick peck and pulled away, walking back to his toy.

            The song ended and both men stood where they were, smiling with no hope of hiding it from anyone. They both wondered then what they did to deserve this.


	9. Partition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and now smut thank you and you're welcome

 

            Cisco loved Beyonce—of course, who didn’t. In his own playlist, he had nearly every single one of her songs from Destiny’s Child to her current album. However, because of his and Harry’s playlist mashup, she hadn’t come up as often as he would have liked. So, when Partition by Beyonce came up one day during a blissfully meta-less day, Cisco forgot exactly how the song went.

            The beginning part was Beyonce being the queen she is, but the second part was essentially car sex in the form of a song. It was still a great song, but by the end of it, he didn’t know if he should blame or thank Beyonce. On the particularly boring day, boring songs played. One after the other, songs with no clear meaning played dully from the speakers attached to Cisco’s phone. Not that he was complaining, it fit the mood—the vibe. So, Partition was a jarring flip.

            Throughout the boring day, Cisco’s imagination had also been running wild. It was only him and Harry in the lab that day as Barry and Iris spent time together and Caitlin decided to take a day off. ‘Rest day” she called it. Cisco had imagined what he and Harry could have done with all of them gone. No risk of them barging in at any moment. His thoughts were innocent at first when the two men made out, tools warm in their hands. Of course, the kissing was pleasurable but when Harry moaned as Cisco’s tongue slipped into the other’s mouth, a jolt travelled down his spine and straight to his dick. He had exhaled and jerked back in response and when he opened his eyes, he was greeted with a flushed and whimpering Harry. The first time they had kissed, Harry was cool and controlled. This time, he looked in need of touch and pleasure.

It went silent for a bit as the first part of the song ended and Cisco tried to guess which artist was going to come up next, trying to distract himself from his hardening arousal. However, when a familiar beat began playing, Cisco’s heart skipped. He didn’t know whether he was allowed to skip it or not. Usually, he was able to discern whether or not it was his or Harry’s song, but in this case, it could have been either. Harry liked Beyonce because once again—who doesn’t?

Desperately hoping that Harry wasn’t paying attention, Cisco decided to act as normal as he could. Of course, that was hard when Beyonce spoke in that low and suggestive voice.    

            _Now my mascara running, red lipstick smudged. Oh, he’s so horny, yeah, he wants to fuck._

            Harry’s face lit up and he bit his lower lip, staring desperately at Cisco. As if knowing what Cisco was feeling, Harry spoke.

            “Please…” his voice was quiet as if he was whining, “I want to touch you.”

            Cisco’s mouth fell open as he gave a curt nod, not trusting himself to speak. However, knowing Harry wouldn’t make a move without oral confirmation, Cisco blurted out a yes.

            Immediately Harry was on him, his hand gripping the younger man jaw as he kissed from Cisco’s already sensitive lips and to his collarbone. Cisco shuddered as he felt Harry’s tongue glide across his clavicle, stopping at his acromion and biting. Somehow during this, Harry had been able to unbutton Cisco’s shirt halfway without Cisco actually noticing. The younger man thanked his past self for dressing up today. Cisco felt the shifts of the older man in his hands as he moved his hips closer to him.

            Cisco didn’t know how long it had been when he was fully unbuttoned and his belt buckle undone. Harry, however, was still fully dressed. He smirked when he felt Harry gasp as he moved his hands underneath Harry’s soft black sweater. He twirled his thumbs, massaging circles into his sides as Harry kissed Cisco’s neck.

            It was Cisco’s turn to gasp when he felt Harry’s knee move between his legs, pressing firmly into his arousal. Cisco put his hands on the table behind him for support, knocking something to the ground. Right now he couldn’t care less what it was. As if running out of patience, Harry slipped down from Cisco’s neck and knelt down, his calloused hand remaining on Cisco’s neck for a moment before dragging down his chest, stomach, and just above his now fully hard dick.

            Harry pulled down the other man’s pants aggressively and massaged his arousal through Cisco’s underwear. Though he wanted nothing more than to please him till he shattered, Harry stared up as he thumbed the tip through the now wet underwear. Cisco’s head snapped back as he whimpered, essentially begging Harry to stop teasing. Harry decided to comply; it was a nice day after all.

            A hiss came out of Cisco as his hard member was exposed to the cool air. The sting was followed immediately by the warm relief of Harry’s tongue. He took in the tip of Cisco’s cock, licking in circles and making sure that his teeth scrape a little once in a while. Though he wouldn’t admit it right then and there, he liked when Cisco hissed out breathlessly, trying to let Harry know to keep going but being so pleased that he can’t say it. It was wonderful. Harry took a little bit more in as he felt the other man’s hands gently grip his hair. He took it even deeper to the point where he was nearly to the end of the shaft. Making sure to get the best reaction out of Cisco, Harry stroked and played with the parts that he couldn’t quite reach, Cisco’s entire member now slick with spit.

            Harry began moving back and forth as he easily took Cisco’s entire cock into his mouth. Harry wasn’t new to this and the fact that his gag reflex barely exists allowed him to please Cisco in the best way possible. The hands of the older man gripped Cisco thighs, subconsciously widening his stance. He felt waves of pleasure flow to his own cock as Cisco bit his fist, trying not to moan too loud. It wasn’t very effective as breathless groans flowed as Harry moved. Though not meaning to tease, Harry pulled back to his tip and looked upwards. It was a beautiful sight, Cisco’s hair over his eyes, his face flushed and his mouth open in pleasure, his lips slick with both Harry and his own saliva, and the marks Harry left on his body.

            He snapped back into it when Harry felt Cisco pull his hair, willing Harry to keep pleasuring him. Harry did so without a fight.

            “I’m—ah—I’m close,” Cisco managed to mutter out.

            The grip on Harry’s hair tightened in time with the volume of Cisco’s moans. Harry sped up as he felt Cisco tense up, his body at the brink of climax. When Cisco finally came, Harry wished he could have kept the sound that came out. A high pitched cracked moan coincided with the arc of Cisco’s back, forcing the entirety of himself into Harry’s mouth. The older man gladly let the hot rush of cum in his mouth. Swallowing, Harry pulled away and fell back onto his butt. He looked up at Cisco as the younger man stood there, panting in pleasure and dishevelled. Harry thanked whoever or whatever got him to the point where he could make Cisco into a exhausted, flushed mess.

            Harry himself was beyond hard at this point. His arousal ached in his pants and he whimpered as he pushed the heel of his hand onto it. Cisco’s head jerked down at the sound. His eyes still dazed but a new hunger or desire quickly snapping him back into reality.

            “I can take care of that,” Cisco’s voice was lower than usual, “if you want.”

            Harry breathed out a confirmation and exhaled sharply when Cisco pushed his foot down between Harry’s legs, directly on his dick. He moved his foot back and forth as Harry widened his bent legs, exposing the tent in his pants even more. Cisco pulled his own pants up and with his shirt still unbuttoned, dropped to his knees, essentially crawling to Harry.

            The older man scrambled to pull his pants down. He was stopped before he could pull his underwear down when Cisco gripped his cock through them. As if mirroring Cisco, Harry hissed as well.

            “Payback’s a bitch,” Cisco smirked.

            Harry looked at him angrily but faltered when he saw the happiness in the other man’s expression. He watched as Cisco’s hand moved to gently stroke his cheek. Frustratingly aroused, Harry turned his head and took Cisco’s fingers in his mouth, sucking on them as he maintained eye contact. Cisco bit his lip and pulled down the other man’s underwear. He stroked slowly, up and down, as Harry bit down slightly on his index finger. Cisco felt a wave of pleasure at the sight of the usually put together scientist in shambles in front of him— _due_ to him. His hand sped up and so did Harry’s breathing. Fascinated, Cisco removed his hand from Harry mouth and brought it down to move the other man’s sweater up, exposing his lean stomach. Cisco watched it move as he gripped tighter around Harry’s cock.

            Knowing Harry was close, Cisco let go of his grip and leaned down to replace it with his mouth. It didn’t take long before Harry came, letting out a clear moan that differentiated from his usual gravely voice. Cisco swallowed and winked at Harry as he fell back to sit on the ground with the other man. Harry covered himself and they both remained seated, unmoving.

            They didn’t break eye contact until Harry stood up, holding out a hand to help Cisco up. Harry easily pulled the other man up and they both walked to the bathroom. Harry washed his hands and mouth and Cisco did the same. The entire time they remained beside each other in comfortable silence. Partition had ended long ago and some boring piano music played. Suitable for the boring day.

            They would _definitely_ do this again.   


End file.
